The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing system, and an information processing method which are used to execute calculation for realizing motions of an operation target according to motions of an operation device that includes an acceleration sensor, and the like, based on information obtained from the acceleration sensor, and the like, when a user operates the operation device in a three-dimensional space.
In recent years, various kinds of space operation type operation devices or input devices have been proposed. For example, an input device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 6-501119 detects six-dimensional motions of a mouse in a three-dimensional space. Specifically, the input device includes an accelerometer which detects acceleration in orthogonal three axes, and a rotation speed sensor which detects rotation speed in the vicinity of the orthogonal three axes. A system including the input device determines a position, a posture, and the like of its own based on obtained accelerations and rotation speeds, and a computer such as a display device enables a GUI (Graphical User Interface) to realize motions according to the motions of the input device (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 6-501119).